Alternative Pyrrhia
Description Alternative Pyrrhia is an alternative universe where things had slightly differently and this resulted in a complete change. History . The two universes were very similar until Darkstalker came along. He decided to make Whiteout hatch on the Brightest Night and this changed her personality. In this universe Whiteout began to help him figure out how to become king and this made it impossible for Clearsight to keep up and eventually Whiteout foresaw Allknowing having her prophecy on Darkstalker killing the queen and Darkstalker stopped her. However after they saw how the queen would have reacted Darkstalker made his move and took over. Clearsight in this reality had not tried to stop him though so it resulted in him being king and her being queen. After Darkstalker made her immortal they ruled peacefully. Then came the time of the Sandwing War of Succession. Queen Oasis still died and the three daughters still went to war. The Dragonets of Destiny were hatched however things were different, Starflight was a thrice moonborn and was raised in the Nightwing kingdom, Tsunami hatched in the Seawing palace and because Orca had never challenged her mother she survived and was an animus, Glory hatched in the Rainforest as Princess Glory because the Rainwings had never become lazy, Clay was the only one to be collected by the guardians and Sunny hatched under the three moons and was raised by her mother and father because Stonemover never made the tunnels and only was in the Sandwing kingdom to observe. The Sandwing War of Succession went with different alliances, Blister was still with the Mudwings and Seawing, Blaze was with the Rainwings and Burn was with the Icewings and Skywings. During the war the Nightwings started Jade Mountain Academy a school that lasted a week. The war and Jade Mountain however were both ended by a dragon hatched on the Brightest Night... Darkstalker stopped the war by taking over the world. The Nightwing king and queen now ruled the world and that was when chaos came. Locations Agate Mountain Palace Agate Mountain the still tallest mountain in the kingdoms had a palace built on it while the tribes were at peace so that they could all meet in it. This palace was made completely out of gemstones and gold because it was built with Darkstalker's animus magic. The Arboretum The Aboretum in the Rainwing kingdom was used in this timeline not just for challenges and meetings but also for some important trainings and for the few parties that the Rainwings had. The City of Claws In the Claws of the Clouds Mountains the Skywings built a city called the City of Claws. This was built for Skywings and their Sandwing allies to live in however it is now a place that is home to a group of dragons that are trying to destroy Darkstalker. Jade Mountain Academy It was originally a school that the Nightwings had built for all tribes however it has now been abandoned. Fan fictions The Evil in Dragons Hearts This story takes place right after Darkstalker became queen and begins the destiny of this universe. Dragonets of Destiny Starflight He is part of the generation that changed, after the Nightwings did not have the volcano they stayed in the Nightwing city and he was raised there by his mother and father who were not changed to much. However in this version of him he goes around more bragging about his powers. Sunny Sunny stayed very similar to how she was before and was still very sweet however she gained an obsession over flowers and jewels. Glory Glory became a fierce warrior of sorts who was one of the strongest fighters in the rain forest and in this universe they were all pretty good fighters. Clay . Clay was probably the only dragon who stayed pretty much the same however he was not raised with any dragons other than the guardians and Fire so he was quite lonely. Tsunami . Tsunami was kind of spoiled in this universe, her mother gave her all of the jewelry she wanted along with Orca who was the only other surviving sister. The two were both animi and were very close despite the fact they both wanted the throne. Fire . Fire was the Skywing Dragonet of Destiny who had survived in this universe. He stayed with Clay and the guardians raised for his supposed destiny that would never come after Darkstalker ended the war. Queens and Kings Queen Phoenix . Another thing that had changed in this universe was the fact that when Scarlet became queen the other queens assassinated her so that she would not cause any problems. When she first became queen Darkstalker gave her the gift of weak firescales that she could turn on and off. She joined Burn because of the treasure that Burn offered her. King Darkstalker In this reality Darkstalker became king of the Nightwings, however it is not just that that changed, he and Clearsight ended up married and rule of the Nightwing kingdom. Then he was later angered by the Sandwing war and took over the world. Queen Clearsight Just like Darkstalker had a different destiny in this reality so did Clearsight, the two ended up becoming king and Queen of the Nightwings and while Clearsight still worries about the future some things have changed. Queen Coral . Queen Coral did not change much either and was constantly giving her two daughters a lot of jewelry and other things that many dragons thought was kind of overkill. Queen Icicle . Icicle in this universe challenged Queen Glacier and won barely and only won through cheating. After this she joined Queen Burn in hopes that this would be the most likely dragon to win. Queen Pomegranate . Pomegranate in this universe was Glory's aunt. She was the queen and very prone to fighting other dragons, she was very powerful and a great fighter. Queen Moorhen . In this universe she was more focused on getting more treasure however she still cared for her tribe and was often called the bigwings of all Mudwings. Blister, Blaze and Burn . These were the only dragons who did not change at all and stayed exactly the same. Jade Winglet Moonwatcher Moonwatcher was going to Jade Mountain Academy however the school closed due to Darkstalker's behavior and that led to her coming back to her tribe. Winter Winter was a member of the second circle his entire life and always wanted to be in the first circle. He is quite stuck up and often drives dragons crazy. He was very happy when Jade Mountain Academy closed though feared what would happen to his tribe. Serqet Serqet was a nervous dragonet who was constantly trying to leave school. She was happy when the school was stopped and immediately disappeared. Skydiver Skydiver was a vicious male Skywing however he went to fight Darkstalker and lost badly. Vine . Vine was an angry female Rainwing who always wanted to fight and it did not matter who you were so she left Jade Mountain before school even ended. Mud Mud was supposed to be the Mudwing of the group however he never showed up. Turtle . In this universe Turtle brags about his animus powers and is constantly trying to show off. He left the school and went to the Seawing kingdom immediately. = Other Dragons Peril Peril was allowed to be part of of the Skywing kingdom and was enchanted to turn off her firescales though this began to malfunction and she can no longer control when she has them. Kestrel . Kestrel was actually never left the Skywing kingdom after neither of her children died. She instead stayed and raised them trying to help out with her tribe. Jay . Jay if Peril's brother and has no fire. He has been very weak however he did work with the Skywing queen. Webs . Webs was still a guardian however he failed to get Tsunami's egg and never took Glory's egg either. Addax Addax originally took Sunny and gave her to Burn however in this universe he was kicked out of the Outclaws for trying and ended up leaving Scorpion Den. Allknowing Allknowing was trying to become the head seer after Clearsight gained the job, however she never saw the future of Darkstalker killing the queen and ended up fighting an Icewing and lost to it. Chameleon Chameleon still ended up have Peril though his alternative form was a gift from Darkstalker that was eventually taken away but not before he had Peril and Jay. Cobra Cobra was in this universe not actually an assassin, she did however run away from her father's group and in the process leave Qibli, Rattlesnake and Sirocco with Vulture. Shark In this universe Shark tried to kill his sister in hopes that his daughter would be allowed to take the throne howeve Coral survived and he was imprisoned. Deathbringer Deathbringer in this universe definitely had a different destiny. Instead of being an assassin or even a spy he was a librarian. He was also a very weak prophet. Smolder Smolder ended up leaving with Blister and working for her instead of Burn. Fierceteeth Fierceteeth in this universe was Starflight's sister and they had a very good relationship him. She was born with no Nightwing powers though and that makes her jealous of him. Farsight Farsight was Fierceteeth and Starflight's mother. She raised both of them however she was forced to leave after trying to kill Darkstalker. She was supposend to hatch under two moons however her parents feared any dragon having those powers. Morrowseer Morrowseer was a personal friend of Darkstalker and Clearsight and was a semi strong prophet however not nearly as strong as Clearsight. He had a very stronig relationship with his daughter and the two are often seen together. Shiver Shiver is the daughter of queen Diamond and is a member of the Icewing first circle. Freeze the Icewing Freeze is the cousin of Shiver and a former commander. Category:Content (NightclawstheNightwing) Category:Alternate Universes